Do You Remember ?
by xNJx
Summary: Tony se souvenait de tout en ce qui le concernait. Il était un type paumé qui avait un jour croisé un bouée de sauvetage. Il s'y était accroché, tellement il était perdu dans le terrifiant océan qu'est New York...Ce qu'il se demandait maintenant, c'était si lui, sa fameuse bouée de sauvetage, se souvenait de tout... / UA / FROSTIRON, M pour scène(léger) et langage(léger aussi)
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Remember ?**

...

Tony s'écroula sur sa chaise de bureau et soupira bruyamment en voyant les piles de dossiers sur son bureau. Ok, il allait décéder si il devait lire-signer-approuver-etc- tout ça. C'était juste impossible. Puis il y avait les réunions. Les assommantes réunions.

Franchement il adorait son boulot. Mais il n'aimait pas _son_ boulot. Stark Industries c'était vraiment trop. C'était à lui, son empire et tout. Il aimait ceux qu'il côtoyait dans ce building incroyable qui touchait le ciel de New York mais, mais là, mais...mais non.

Il n'en avait pas envie. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis 72 heures ? Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait envie d'un verre ? D'une cigarette ? D'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ? Qui sait. Lui même l'ignorait.

Les dossiers, les réunions, les secrétaires et les lèches cul étaient toujours là pour lui rappeler de faire ci, de dire ça.

Tony avait besoin d'une pause.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et se mit à scruter New York.

Cette ville était vraiment chouette, mais elle lui foutait le cafard parfois. Il l'aimait tout en la détestant. Toutes ces têtes, ces teints différentes, ces nuances de joie et de désespoir. Tony s'y noyait trop. Il était même carrément paumé dans cette mer.

Mais un jour, il avait trouvé une bouée de sauvetage. Il l'avait jaugé, semblait timide à s'y accrocher et s'était approché.

Cette ''bouée'' s'appelait Loki. Tony se souvenait de ses traits à la perfection. Chaque centimètres, parcelles, tout. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçut la bouée à l'horizon de la mer -l'océan plutôt- de têtes, il s'était sentit happé. Pourquoi ? Merde il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il s'en foutait. Ouais ok il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste se laisser aller. Puis, qui sait, la bouée ne lui était peut être pas destinée.

Loki était à un passage piéton. Le même que Tony. Sauf qu'ils étaient face à face, chacun à un bout du passage piéton.

Loki portait des vêtements simples. Ca le mettait vraiment en valeur. Pas sûr qu'il le sache, mais bon. Les yeux de Loki regardaient à droite et à gauche, puis sa montre, puis ses chaussures, puis les autres personnes. Mais il ne les voyait pas vraiment. Comme Tony. Il ne voyait rien.

Tony le voyait lui. C'était comme s'il découvrait un être humain pour la première fois. Mais il savait que Loki n'était pas comme les autres.

La foule s'avança lorsque le feu vert leur en donna l'autorisation. Tony marcha tranquillement, Loki replaçait une mèche derrière ses oreilles, serra le sac en papier qu'il avait dans l'autre main et marchait sans regarder autour de lui.

Puis Tony s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du passage protégé. Il se fit insulter, mais bon. Loki semblait être sur le point de le percuter, parce qu'il avançait toujours tête baissée.

Avant que la collision n'ait lieu, il s'arrêta. Il regarda Tony pendant un moment et, bordel, Tony se sentait tellement bien avec cette paire d'yeux vert sur lui. Il se sentait bien, vivant et surtout il se sentait quelqu'un.

Il sourit à Loki.

« Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un passage piéton »

Cette voix, c'est dingue. Tony voulait l'entendre encore et encore. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

Maintenant, il fallait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et plus vite que ça hein, t'as pas envie qu'il s'en aille ?

 _Quoi ?_

Il sentit un bras se glisser sous le sien et l'escorter jusqu'au trottoir où il se trouvait précédemment.

Loki resta un moment silencieux.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Les oreilles de Tony apprécièrent à nouveau l'or qui se déversait en elle.

« Oui, je, oui, bien. Et vous ? »

 _Putain, c'était quoi ça. Tu viens de lui montrer en deux secondes que tu es le type le plus pitoyable et le plus paumé sur Terre._

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Vous vous êtes arrêté en plein milieu de la route. »

Tony répliqua aussitôt

« Je voulais vous parler. Je vous ai vu et...je voulais vous parler. »

Loki semblait encore plus perplexe.

« C'était tout de même dangereux de rester ici, imaginez si je ne m'étais pas arrêté. »

« Mais vous l'avez fait. »

Loki sourit doucement.

Tony venait de s'envoler et reposait à présent sur un nuage.

« Certes. Vous...vouliez donc me parler ? »

Tony retomba sur terre. Cette fois ci il ne savait pas quoi dire. Vite, n'importe quoi. Là, ça devient juste bizarre.

« Je, hum, oui. En réalité, cela fait plusieurs jours, euh semaines, que je cherche un assistant. Une sorte de secrétaire. Je travaille dans un de ces gros trucs hideux qui perce le ciel, » fit-il, pas très sûr de lui.

Loki avait la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« C'est très gentil, mais j'ai déjà un travail. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller. »

Lorsque Loki disparut, aspiré par la foule de têtes, Tony crut qu'il allait mourir.

En réalité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu que maintenant.

…

Tony se vautra une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise de bureau.

Impossible d'être concentré aujourd'hui.

Repassez demain si vous voulez quelque chose d'intéressant.

…

En fait non. Repassez demain. Oh et puis zut !

Ne repassez jamais. Tony était paumé là. Vraiment paumé. A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Il voulait juste que quelque chose arrive. Il voulait juste sauver sa gueule et n'y arrivait pas. Une tentative infructueuse et le voilà plus paumé que jamais. Pathétique. Pitoyable.

…

Tony sécha magistralement le boulot les deux jours qui suivirent.

Lorsqu'il revint au boulot, il se demandait comme son bureau avait fait pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids des dossiers.

Il s'avachit sur sa chaise, la tête lâchement enfoncée dans ses épaules et soupira. Gémit de douleur. Pleurnicha de malheur. C'était pas beau à voir.

On toqua à la porte.

« Monsieur Stark, un Monsieur Laufeyson demande à vous voir. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Je ne connais pas de Laufeyson. »

La blonde platine se mordit la lèvre. « Dois-je le renvoyer ? »

Tony soupira. « Non, non. Laissez le venir me bouffer le cerveau, enfin ce qu'il en reste. » grogna t-il.

Pas la pêche aujourd'hui.

La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire.

Tony se rassit convenablement et poussa quelques dossiers de sa vue.

Puis...

et puis...Mon dieu.

Loki était dans la pièce.

…

Il y eut un silence effroyable au début, et Tony se morigéna d'être un tel con. Il se leva, lui serra la main -on vous passera les picotements dans la peau et le toucher tellement incroyable- et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Loki le regardait bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai...un truc sur...le visage ? »

Loki gloussa doucement -de l'or je vous dis, de l'or- et se pencha un peu.

« Depuis quand n'avez vous pas dormi ? »

« Comment saviez vous que j'étais ici ? »

Répondre à une question par une autre. Facile pour éviter de parler de ses problèmes et de toutes les choses dont on ne veux pas -plus- entendre parler.

Loki le remarqua et s'esclaffa.

« Je vous ai suivi ce matin, comme je sais que vous empruntez la 42e rue. »

Tony hocha la tête. « D'accord, et donc... »

« Je suis entré dans la Tour de Stark Industries au même moment que vous, mais j'avoue m'y être perdu, avant de finalement demander à quelqu'un mon chemin. »

« Et c'est par déduction que vous vous êtes dit ''Tiens, ce type c'est forcément Tony Stark, le propriétaire de la Tour et des Entreprises''. »

Loki sourit et secoua un peu la tête.

« Il y a des photos de vous partout dans la Tour, Tony. »

Tony sourit à son tour. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas sourit. C'était pas si désagréable au final.

« Alors vous me connaissez plutôt bien et moi je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez... »

« Loki, » fit-il rapidement.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux noisette.

…

Tony proposa à Loki de poursuivre cette conversation autour d'un déjeuner. Ils descendirent dans la rue et trouvèrent un petit restaurant. Ils commandèrent le plat du jour et reprirent leur conversation

« Vous m'aviez proposé un boulot, me semble t-il. » fit Loki, en allant droit au but.

Comment Tony aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

Bizarrement, il se sentait un peu moins paumé.

« Oui, et l'offre tient toujours, si elle vous intéresse. »

Loki sourit. Le soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre illuminait son visage. C'était le plus beau spectacle du monde.

Tony devait vraiment être à cran pour se focaliser sur des détails aussi mineurs. Et puis, il ne le connaissait que depuis peu.

« C'est à ce propos que je suis venu vous voir. J'ai perdu mon poste chez Hammer et j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent. Vivre à New York c'est vivre dans une boucle infernale. »

Tony grimaça à la mention de son concurrent. Enfin, Hammer ne lui arrivait vraiment pas à la cheville. Tony comprenait ce que Loki voulait dire par là. Rank Sinatra et sa fameuse '' _New York, New York'_ ' résonna à ses oreilles.

« Pas besoin de vous justifier ou quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui vous ai proposé ce job alors il est à vous. Vous pouvez commencer demain, ce sera très bien payé. Mes secrétaires peuvent en témoigner. »

Loki lui fit un grand sourire. « Je sais, j'ai vu la blonde platine. Elle ne manquait de rien à vue d'œil. »

Tony sourit encore une fois -waw, deux fois aujourd'hui, un record mon vieux.

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez Stark Industries. »

…

Loki était un assistant vraiment très efficace.

Jour après jour, les piles de dossiers disparaissaient et Tony se sentait vraiment bien à son boulot. Ils mangeait ensemble, parfois. Tony souriait plus de deux fois par jour et prenait son job plus au sérieux parce que Loki ne cessait de lui dire qu'il avait bâti un très bel empire.

Et puis...

Oui, c'est vrai. Tony tombait amoureux.

Jour après jour, son amour pour Loki grandissait. Cet homme était jeune. Ils avaient dix ans d'écart -Tony en ayant 38- mais il s'en fichait totalement. Il le voulait lui.

C'est un soir, trois mois après que Loki ait été engagé dans ce boulot que Tony dériva un peu.

Loki, comme tous les jours, vint le retrouver dans son bureau pour lui demander si il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre avant de partir.

Ce soir là, lorsque Loki lui demanda : « Avez vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Monsieur Stark ? »

Tony sourit et vint le rejoindre là où il était.

Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux, sa joue, ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse et bouclée, s'enivra de l'odeur suave et divine de Loki, apprécia les lèvres contre les siennes et la main qui finit par glisser dans son dos.

…

Ils étaient partis précipitamment, mais ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

Tony savait que, en réalité, il avait toujours désiré cela depuis le début.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit. Tony embrassa la peau de Loki, écoutant ses gémissements. Il le déshabilla, se laisser déshabiller et admira l'œuvre d'art sous lui.

La lumière de la nuit se reflétait à merveille sur son corps parfait. Tony le prit en bouche rapidement. Il avait un goût succulent. Loki griffa son dos et gémissait si fort.

Tony découvrit une autre facette de Loki. Plus relâché, moins « Monsieur ».

« Ah, Tony, Tony, oh. »

Tony sentit sa queue palpiter d'envie. Il fallait qu'il le prenne maintenant. Qu'il lui montre ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Lorsqu'il le pénétra, après une préparation minutieuse, Loki s'accrocha à son cou et gémit à son oreille.

C'était magique.

Tony commença à lui faire l'amour doucement, puis à le baiser sauvagement. Cela dura des heures, presque la nuit entière.

Loki finit par s'endormir aux côtés de Tony.

Jamais il n'oublierait cela.

Jamais...

…

Le lendemain, Tony trouvait étrange que Loki ne soit pas là au réveil.

Il se dit qu'il voulait certainement arriver au boulot en premier afin de tout préparer.

Mais Tony trouva plus bizarre encore lorsqu'il n'aperçut aucun Loki au travail.

Il pénétra dans son bureau et aperçut un mot sur celui ci.

Son cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau allait exploser si...

« _Tony,_

 _Merci pour tout. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux._

 _Ne m'oublie pas. Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Jamais, je te le promet. »_

...c'était ce à quoi il pensait.

…

Tony, qui était toujours debout et qui scrutait encore la vue de New York, fourra une main dans sa poche et sentit le bout de papier sous ses doigts.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Il se souvenait de tout. Chaque détails.

Loki qui buvait du thé et non pas du café.

Loki qui ne mangeait pas de viande.

Loki repoussait toujours ses cheveux du côté gauche.

Loki qui avait cette drôle de manie de taper dans ses mains avant de s'atteler à une tâche.

Et puis, son corps. Ses yeux incroyables. Sa bouche. Ses boucles corbeau qui sentait toujours l'amande.

Ce que Tony se demandait maintenant...

C'était si Loki se souvenait de tout, lui aussi.

…

 _Do You Remember ?_

 _The end._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do You Remember ? (Bonus) :**_

 _Note de l'auteur : Ceci est pour celles qui m'ont si gentillement demandée une suite, parce que ça les rendait trop triste de voir tout se terminer comme ça. J'espère que ceci vous fera plaisir. LokiStark toujours à vôtre service, mesdames._

 _Ps : Ceci est un bonus, vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous arrêter juste avant, mais eh, allez, un peu de lecture et un dénouement plus heureux ça fait de mal à personne, non ?_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Angie._

…

Et donc Loki, il avait retrouvé du taf. Chez Stane Enterprises. Le patron est pas super sympa, mais c'est mieux que rien. Loki, lui, il s'occupe des dossiers, du café, de tout vraiment. Après lui il s'en fout, hein, c'est bien payé et il s'est fait des amis ici. Il y a Clint et Natasha par exemple -un couple qui bosse au même étage.

Cela faisait déjà cinq mois.

A peine cinq mois. Peu importe, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Loki, il prépare du café. Son patron est en réunion avec des autres boss. Des autres personnes qui travaillent comme des dingues dans des tours qui touchent le ciel. C'était comme être dieu, pour eux. _So thrilling*._

Le problème, quand il y a autant de boss, c'est qu'il a peur de le revoir. De lire la tristesse et la peine dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

Donc Loki, il prépare le café. Des tasses entières. Il soulève doucement le plateau, bien qu'il ait fait cela des centaines de fois maintenant.

Puis ses mains lâchent le plateau. Le café se renverse par terre. Son monde bascule, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie.

...Tony est debout devant lui.

…

Loki tremble. Il s'agenouille pour nettoyer le café, et se dépêche de recommencer. Obadiah va lui gueuler dessus.

Il entend Tony s'approcher. Il le sens, aussi. C'était ennivrant.

« J'suis, euh, en retard. La réunion a déjà commencé, je crois. »

Loki se relève doucement -inspire expire inspire expire- et hoche la tête. Il ne dit rien. Tony s'appuie contre le mur, bras croisés et le regarde.

Au bout d'un moment, la tête de Loki menace d'exploser. Alors il divise radicalement la distance qui les sépare et l'embrasse furieusement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Leurs lèvres se collent, c'est un véritable festival de gémissements.

Puis Tony ferme la porte avec son pied et soulève Loki pour le plaquer contre celle ci. Le plus vieux des deux sourit en constatant qu'il se souvient bien de tout. Oui, parce que Loki repousse ses cheveux corbeau du côté gauche, et il a cette façon de mordre sa lèvre lorsqu'il se sent bien.

Tony le soulève avec aisance, hume son odeur et sourit comme un idiot. Qu'il est bon de se retrouver. Loki l'entoure de ses jambes. Il voudrait mourir ainsi.

Et puis, il pense à rien d'autre. C'est juste trop bon.

Les mains de Tony caressent son corps, et hop, il a des étoiles devant les yeux. Ils sont fait pour aller ensemble, s'emboîter à la perfection, sentir ce que l'autre sent, c'est dingue. Mais lorsque Loki sent la bosse contre son ventre, il se rend compte de ce qu'ils font.

En plus de ça, c'est con hein, mais il a peur que le café refroidisse. Déjà qu'il est à la bourre.

Alors il repousse gentillement Tony, attrape son plateau et disparaît en silence.

Tony se retrouve comme un con, debout, les cheveux qui font ce qu'ils veulent, un sourire d'abruti total sur la tronche, et une gaule monstre dans le pantalon.

…

Loki se fait bien engueuler par Obadiah. En même temps, ce vieux con ne sait faire que cela. Il s'excuse, dépose les tasses de café et disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il le peux.

Maintenant, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Tony l'attend dans son bureau et il va sûrement vouloir parler. Forcément, il est pas con.

Mais Loki n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut. Bon, ok ok, il y a plein de choses qu'il veut en fait. Il aimerait bien aller en France, manger des chocolats -ça fait trop longtemps- sans prendre de poids et sans culpabiliser, se couper un peu les cheveux, bronzer et dormir, mais genre avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil.

Mais surtout, se dit-il en souriant, il veut retrouver Tony.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte de son bureau. Il est toujours le même. Toujours celui auquel il rêve toutes les nuits.

Tony sourit lorsque Loki ferme la porte et...qu'il se mord la lèvre.

Ca annonçait un bon programme.

…

Faire la chose dans un bureau c'était pas confortable et pas romantique du tout, et puis eh, tirons nous de ce bureau parce que ce vieux con d'Obadiah me les briser sec.

Et donc Loki se retrouve dans un lit de l'hôtel le plus proche avec Tony. Ils font l'amour un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie.

Puis ils restent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. En silence.

Personne ne dit rien. C'est peut être mieux ainsi, qui sait ? Non, en vrai ils savent qu'il faut qu'ils parlent mais ils ont trop peur de commencer et de se perdre à nouveau.

Alors au lieu de cela, Tony il sort un papier un peu chiffonné de sa poche. Loki le reconnaît et sait très bien ce qui est écrit dessus sans même l'avoir déplié. Ca lui fait mal au bide et, il se sent coupable. Tony le regarde tendrement. Il a pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Déjà, Tony a l'air moins paumé que d'habitude, c'est une grande première.

« Je vais sûrement être viré pour avoir quitté mon poste, » fait Loki. C'est vraiment la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à dire, ce con.

Mais Tony fait pas attention. Son cœur tape trop fort dans sa poitrine parce que la voix de Loki -cette voix, la sensation de l'or dans ses oreilles- est toujours aussi ravissante.

Une main caresse la joue de Loki, il se sent bien. Il frotte son visage dedans, l'embrasse, mordille les doigts, en suce un et se mord la lèvre en sentant quelque chose appuyer contre sa cuisse.

Il ricane.

Le cœur de Tony a un raté. Sa poitrine va exploser. C'est un tel spectacle !

Lorsque Tony fait l'amour à Loki pour la xième fois, il se rend compte qu'il est dans une sacrée merde.

Si il le quitte il va mourir. Il le sait. C'était glauque et tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'était surtout vrai.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît, » le supplie t-il, en repoussant des mèches derrière son oreille.

Loki sait de quoi il lui parle. Son cœur se serre.

Il a envie de lui dire que c'est pas possible. Que ça finira par les détruire, qu'ils ne peuvent pas, juste pas, vraiment. Que Loki a jamais aimé parce qu'il a peur de ce sentiment et que Tony est un homme trop paumé pour avoir foi en l'amour. Que tout ça c'est des conneries, arrêtons maintenant parce qu'on va se blesser. Si je t'assure on va se blesser et on va peut être même en mourir.

Mais tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, pour le moment sont deux petits mots qui resteront à tout jamais gravés dans cette chambre d'hôtel :

 _ **« Plus jamais. »**_

…

 _*Comme c'est palpitant/ Trop palpitant_

 _NDA : Je sais c'est super court mais j'étais pas censée écrire une suite donc bon x) (j'aime trop mes lectrices alors je leur cèdent tout, ahah). Et puis c'est le plus joyeux que je peux faire hein, à vous de vous dire ''Oh super ils restent ensemble et bisounours omfg'' ou à vous de voir si vous souhaiteriez plutôt qu'ils s'éloignent parce qu'ils sont trop dangereux l'un pour l'autre...As you wish. C'est tout pour moi, hihi. (sinon, la fin est au premier doc)_

 _Angie._


End file.
